


A first time for everything

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ableist Language, Armitage Hux accidentally chokes on dick, Awkwardness, Bad Sex, Cats, Choking (Mild), Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Is there a tag for "accidentally choking on dick"?, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Armitage Hux tries giving oral for the first time. It doesn't go too well.





	A first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are like fucking buses. You wait all month for one and then three come along at the same time. And none of them are going where you want them to.
> 
> With thanks to Jake, who gave me the idea to include Millicent in this :)

Hux was two drinks in when he finally plucked up the courage to make his move.

His father had always chastised him for his cowardice, as a child. Hux found himself wondering what his father would think of this. _Stop stalling and just offer to suck his dick, you imbecile_? Actually, it would probably be more like _I always knew you'd turn out to be a bloody shirtlifter, you useless cretin._  The old Empire hadn't been known for its tolerance.

He was stalling again. Beside him on the sofa, Captain Opan finished off his own glass of Corellian brandy and went to pick up his hat.

"Well, sir, it's been a pleasure, but I shouldn't keep you," the assassin said evenly, hand braced beside him to lift himself to a stand. _It's now or never_ , Hux told himself firmly, and, with a quick and slightly awkward gesture, placed his own hand over Tritt's.

"Actually, I was... hoping perhaps you would stay," he offered, meeting the older man's confused expression with what he hoped was an alluring look.

"Sir?" Tritt didn't pull his hand away, which was a good sign, although he did look down at it questioningly, which was maybe a bad one, so Hux lifted his again and cleared his throat. He turned so he was facing the other man, trying not to look as nervous about this as he felt.

The thing was that Armitage Hux was a virgin.

Not just in the sense that he'd never had sex, but in the sense that he'd never actually had his hands on a cock outside of his own. Had never, in fact, done much more than kissing (twice) and grinding briefly and clumsily against a fellow cadet when they'd both had too much to drink (once).

And that was nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn't that he was _undesirable_ or something. He'd just... had far more important things to do, for the last thirty-four years.

Still. It was about time he fixed that. And he knew for a _fact_ that Tritt was gay, so no problem there. The only issue now was making the first move and finding out whether he'd be up for this. Which he was absolutely going to do. Any second.

"Sir?" Opan prompted again, a little quieter now. Hux detected a gentle amusement in his tone.

"Not - I mean - it's not an order," he said, flustered. "I'm not asking you as my Captain. I'm asking you as my friend, Tritt. If you'd rather not, of course, I won't... have you killed, or anything."

Oh. That was meant to be a joke. Because killing people was _Tritt's_ job. Didn't sound quite as funny out loud, though. Armitage had already begun mentally cursing himself out for his incompetence when, abruptly, Opan smiled at him, and relaxed back against the chair again.

"I'd like that very much, sir," he said.

Thank fuck.

Hux didn't need to feign his own smile. After a moment of increasingly awkward silence, Tritt reached up tentatively and put a hand on his arm, then leaned in. What was...? Right! Yes! Kissing! Hux could definitely do that. He closed his eyes and let his lips press against the older man's, catching the pleasingly rough bristle of his jaw, the taste of brandy in his mouth.

In the whole two times he'd done this before, Armitage still hadn't quite worked out when one _stopped_ kissing, so he decided to just take his cues from Opan. The assassin broke away after a moment, his breath ghosting onto Hux's upper lip, before moving in again. This time it was less chaste, more involved - carefully, the General allowed his lips to part in invitation and felt a thrill pass through his body when Tritt's tongue slid between them.

Hux realized his hands were still perched stiffly on his own knees, so he moved one clumsily to rest on the officer's slender thigh- wait, was that too pushy? No, definitely not, because Opan was pulling him a little closer in response now, arm creeping carefully around his waist. It wasn't long before Hux realized he was getting hard, and the reflexive embarrassment made him go still, drawing another questioning look from the Captain.

"Sir?" he asked, for the third time this evening, as he drew back a little. Hux gave a nervous smile.

"You - can get away with calling me Armitage, tonight, if you want," he offered. On impulse, he slipped down from the sofa and settled himself on his knees between Tritt's legs, earning him a look of mild yet pleasant surprise from the older man.

"Of course, Armitage," he said. As if in encouragement, he reached out to place his hand on the back of Hux's head.

Right. Excellent. So he was doing this, then. Equal parts nervous and excited, Hux pulled off his gloves and moved to unbuckle Tritt's belt. He pushed up the hem of his shirt, revealing the bottom of his white uniform undershirt and the enticing slip of flesh beneath; Opan unfastened his tunic and let it fall open as Hux opened his trousers. The General was pleased to see the distinctive swell of his cock through the fabric of his boxers, and when he glanced up, the other man's eyes were on him, warm with desire.

He returned his attention to Tritt's groin, unbuttoning his boxers and reaching in to draw out his half-hard member. Opan was uncircumcised, which surprised him a little, but he'd seen plenty of cocks like it in the disconcertingly vast quantities of holoporn he'd consumed by way of research, so he still had a rough idea of what to do. He licked his lips and gave him a tentative stroke, then a slightly firmer one, working him to hardness as Tritt gave a barely audible exhale. This, at least, was familiar territory.

It didn't take long for Hux to get Opan fully hard. With one last glance at the Captain's face - eyes closed and head tilted back in a way that made Hux's own cock strain inside his trousers - he leaned forward and sucked gently on the tip. Opan's flesh felt warm and velvety in his mouth; Armitage caught the faint scent of standard-issue soap and, beneath it, the gentle musk of his body, not unlike the other men he'd been close to. Carefully, he took him in further, and after a few passes, pulled away and eased back his foreskin, let his tongue lap experimentally around the head.

Tritt's next breath was almost a shudder. Spurred on, Hux swallowed him down again and started working at him in earnest, his tongue catching the subtle wrinkle of his foreskin on the underside, the dark and wiry hairs at the base tickling occasionally against his lips. Hux briefly considered trying to massage his balls, but decided that might be a bit difficult given the current clothing setup, and he wasn't quite sure how to go about it anyway, so he just decided to focus on sucking cock instead. Which - well, it was everything he'd imagined, and he only hoped that the considerable amount of concentration required would be able to keep him from finishing embarrassingly in his pants before Tritt had even touched him.

As in all things, Hux poured all his determination into the task of getting Opan off. However, as the minutes went on, the thrill of having a dick in his mouth was gradually supplanted by a slight but distracting ache in his jaw, and he found his mind wandering to other matters - was he allowed to stop for a drink of water or was it more polite to keep going? Was Tritt's silence a good thing or was he supposed to be moaning like in the holoporn? Had he fed the cat yet? But then Tritt's finger moved subtly against the back of his neck, and the sound of a harsh indrawn breath pulled him back to the matter at hand. He buckled down, sucked harder, upped the pace of his movements, and then abruptly the other man's hand was moving to his shoulder and the Captain was murmuring under his breath, "I'm close. Going to come."

Hux realized it was probably an invitation to pull away, but he didn't fancy the idea of getting spunk all over his uniform, so he kept going, humming a light and triumphant moan against the heated flesh as the Captain gasped and tensed up and the bitter warmth of his semen was hitting the back of-

Wait, shit, when were you supposed to swallow? Did you do it straight away or did you wait until - except the thick fluid seemed to have coated the back of his mouth in a way that felt a little like he was choking, and when he tried reflexively to gulp it down, his throat spasmed, causing Hux to pull away with his mouth still full of come and the increasingly urgent need to retch.

Opan reached over him hurriedly to grab one of the empty glasses, and he felt a gloved hand touching one side of his jaw, an invitation to sit up and spit which came unfortunately too late for Hux, who made an undignified gagging sound and then, unable to help himself, spat a thick glob of semen over the officer's trousers.

_Shit._

"Armitage? Are you alright?" he heard Opan say. Hux couldn't bring himself to make eye contact yet, still struggling with the texture of the stuff and the need to breathe, but gratefully accepted the handkerchief that was offered to him. He wiped his mouth and dabbed ineffectually at the white fluid on Tritt's uniform before standing up with as much dignity as he could manage.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," he croaked, and retreated over to the kitchenette without looking the other man in the eye.

The whole affair had put paid to Hux's erection, and the feeling of wanting to crawl into a dark hole and die wasn't helping, so when he finally re-emerged to find Opan still dabbing at the stain on his trousers, he cleared his throat and said, "Er, perhaps you should go."

"If... that's what you'd prefer," Tritt replied, after a pause. "Could I use your fresher to-"

"Yes. Absolutely. Please." Hux wasn't in the habit of apologizing and he wasn't going to start now... but it was very tempting. As soon as Tritt was out of sight, he dropped to his hands and knees again to check whether he'd got any on the carpet.

Later, after Opan had gone and Hux had finally gargled the taste of semen out of his mouth (water had helped with that, but did little for the bitter taste of humiliation), he heard a quiet sound from the corner and glanced up to see Millicent coughing up a hairball onto the floor. She looked at him afterwards, in that flat and slightly defiant way of hers, flicking the end of her tail. Hux narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you for your commentary," he said acidly, and called in a cleaning droid.


End file.
